


Fugientibus-Part 3

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert, Sad Draco Malfoy, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco make their way to their safe house.





	Fugientibus-Part 3

It was difficult, navigating your way to the safe house Professor Snape had set up.

The woods were difficult to get through, the cold and rain and wetness, just bringing your moods down.

With no magic to warm you up, you never managed to get too far before you both had to stop and camp out.

It was in those moments Draco and you found comfort in each other.

Sure. You knew you had more important things to focus on.

You’d risked your lived and the lives of your families.

You should’ve be focussing on finding your way to safety and making sure nothing would happen to you.

But you only had Draco to rely on. He only had you.

And when you’d just sit in the tent, warming the other up, you often realized you were each other’s comfort.

You were each other’s safety.

You were both each other’s anchor to reality, the hope and strength to keep moving.

So the sex happened.

And it was always amazing, but you couldn’t help feel the sadness in your heart each time it happened.

You’d been so used to doing it in his bed at the dorms, that doing it in the woods, the thin material of the tent letting you feel all the twigs and stones beneath you, Draco trying to comfortably get onto his knees as he slid inside you, was difficult.

It was all a mess, the tent too small, the noises in the woods always making you slightly worried that someone was there, leading to Draco halting his thrusts, simply listening as he softened inside you, before he began going again.

But it was all worth it.

Just to feel the safeness of him around you, inside you. Everywhere.

But then you left the woods.

You’d found your way into a busy city.

And you and Draco were lost.

You weren’t used to muggle cities and inventions.

It was strange, the cars, the people walking around, large bricklike objects that they loved to talk into.

But the worst thing…you had no money.

Galleons, Sickles and Knuts seemed to be invalid in this world.

The woman at the shop looked at you and laughed when you presented her with enough gold to keep her living a good life till she died.

Apparently, this world ran on ‘pounds and pence’.

You had no idea what that meant. All you knew was, there was none of that in the bags you had.

So you and Draco went a few days, practically starving.

Draco was the worst though.

Seeing you hungry, staring back at a person eating a simple sandwich as you walked, seeing the thirst on your face, it hurt him.

He was meant to protect you right now, not make you yearn for something as basic as food.

He’d been so tempted to conjure something, anything that would sate your hunger.

But he knew better.

He knew when it came down to it, it was better for him to starve than be caught by Voldemort.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t provide for you.

So he did what he had to.

When you’d be resting in front of a small store, he’d quickly find someone, sneaking up behind them and reaching into their coat pockets or bags.

He never got too much.

Usually just some spare change.

But he’d use that to buy you a drink and anything else, something to keep you going.

You knew it was wrong.

Stealing from people.

You had no idea what their lives were like.

No idea how difficult it would’ve been for them to get those few pounds.

But you were desperate.

So you took the food without complaining, often having to force Draco to take half, even if he wanted to give it all to you.

You were making it work.

You’d find somewhere to sleep at night, keep moving in the morning, only resting for a few hours before you once again made camp.

It took you almost a week to get to where you needed.

It was…tiny.

Not a house.

Once again, you were somewhere deep in the woods.

There was a large river right in front, a stream running up ahead.

It wasn’t what you wanted.

At all.

This was tiny, compared to the houses both you and Draco grew up in.

But you were desperate and could feel the charms the professor had set up around here.

You’d be safe.

You knew you would be.

You entered the house, setting the bags down and walking in.

There wasn’t much.

A single bathroom, with just a shower and no bathtub.

A kitchen with the basics.

A bed, large enough to fit both you and Draco, if you practically lay on top of him.

And a couch.

Nothing else.

But you weren’t going to complain.

You had no idea how the professor had set this up so fast.

You’d literally left on the day you told him about wanting to leave.

You figured he probably had this set already, possibly for himself.

But the intrigue was out of your mind as soon as you sank down on the bed.

It was heavenly, compared to the stones and rocks and pavements you’d been sleeping on for the past few weeks.

Everything about this place was heavenly.

“You want to have a shower?”

You opened your eyes, now realizing just how badly you stank and got up.

You rifled through the bags, trying to find your clothes, but Draco had other ideas.

His hand latched around your wrist, spinning you around to look at him, already naked.

“Why don’t we clean ourselves up, after we’ve had a little fun?”

He smirked at you, biting his lip softly, the lust in his eyes making you giddy and excited.

You nodded, watching him walk into the tiny bathroom, door still open, letting you watch as his cock grew hard and the water began getting his entire body wet.

You stripped quickly, joining him under the water, feeling relived to have the wet droplets clean away the dirt, but also for the soft gentle loving Draco was going to give you.


End file.
